Feel my Voice
by Turbotail88
Summary: "Annie bites her lip when she imagines Mikasa whispering into her ear, hands tightly gripping her hips. She feels so real, so good, so amazing - Annie has a hard time believing Mikasa is three thousand kilometres away from her." Phone sex, AU, MikasaxAnnie


A request from my beloved :) I hope you enjoy it, and everyone else who reads it as well! Present tense felt appropriate for this story, therefore I used it :P

x

Annie lies down on the couch in her cheap apartment, mindlessly watching television and flipping through channels. She's wearing a light blue fleece sweater, drawstrings being grinded softly under her teeth, and black boy shorts. Idly scratching her calf with one foot, Annie sighs and picks up the cell phone on the coffee table beside her. Mikasa was supposed to have called her an hour ago, to let her know if she had arrived from her flight, but it seemed as though she had gotten busy with something…

Annie rolls her eyes and sets the phone down, stopping her channel surfing on a pornographic movie. She watches boredly, not really paying attention to the obviously fake act of sex on the screen. It wasn't real, it wasn't intense or emotional, not like when Mikasa touched her…

The blonde grit her teeth with a blush, spitting out the drawstrings from her mouth and sitting up straight. There she was, thinking about the woman she both hated and loved at the same time, the woman who knew how to make her beg, how to make the most embarrassing noises slip past her soft lips, her legs wound tightly round her waist, arms held back.

"Ohh- ah!"

Annie whips her head to the television screen and scoffs at the woman's exaggerated moaning. Really, that was not at all how it was like…

She lies back down and curls up on her side, closing her eyes and listening to the ridiculous noises. She thinks of Mikasa: was she safe? Did she catch her flight on time? When would she call, and how would her voice sound like? Annie bites her lip when she imagines Mikasa whispering into her ear, hands tightly gripping her hips.

It's not long before her thoughts turn to something more sexual - after all, they have been apart for a week now, and Annie misses her warmth and company, though she's loathe to admit it. All she wants is to feel Mikasa's fingers inside her, sliding inside her like-

_Ring! An idiot is trying to reach your cellular device-_

"Hello?" Annie grunts, displeased that her fantasy has been interrupted.

"Annie?" Mikasa's voice comes out over the other end of the line, breathless and husky. It sounds like she ran a marathon. Her breath comes out harshly over the line, and it makes Annie squirm.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Annie replies, smirking. Mikasa smirks as well - Annie knows she would - and laughs breathlessly into the receiver. A chill goes down the blonde's spine and she shivers violently, relieved her lover could not see her.

"I don't know, maybe your secret lover?" Mikasa jokes.

"I don't have a secret-"

"I know." Mikasa interrupts. "Did you miss me?" Her voice comes out husky, low and breathless, and it turns Annie on even more. Annie frowns and shifts on her back, one hand pressing her phone to her ear and the other resting flat against her abdomen, under her sweater.

"No," Annie lies, smirking again.

"Liar. You must have sat by your phone all day waiting for my call."

"I didn't." Lie. Annie slowly starts to sneak her hand under the waistband of her boy shorts, eyes hooding and breath staggering.

"You did, I know you-"

"Ohhhhh!"

"What was that."

Annie blushes heavily and her eyes widen in horror. The woman on the television starts getting louder with every second her lover pumps her fingers into her. Soon, the women decide to grind their sexes against each other, and it makes Annie squeeze her thighs tightly together in need.

"Annie, I asked you a question."

"What is it?" Annie's tone comes off as irritated and impatient, which makes Mikasa blink but smirk.

"What was that noise? Are you sure you don't have a-"

"I do not have a-"

"Ohh yess, YES, oh my god YES!" the woman on the television hisses, bucking her hips up in time with her partner. Annie rests her phone against her chest to slide her hand down her face in exasperation, then slowly returns the device to her ear. Her other hand rests flat against her pelvis, the tips of her fingers inching forward slightly.

"Annie, I demand you explain to me what is going on." Annie bites her lip when she brushes past her clit delicately.

"What is going on," Annie says, clearly stalling in order to listen to Mikasa, "is…"

"Is…?"

"Mmm.." Annie closes her eyes and moans deep in her chest when she swirls her finger around. On the other end, Mikasa lifts an eyebrow and grips the phone in her hand tightly.

"Annie, you had better answer me right now or I swear-"

"N-nothing is going on," Annie gasps, "it's just me here." She's trying hard to keep her voice normal but it's difficult when all she can see behind her eyelids is Mikasa's smirking face, her fingers pumping in and out of her like-

"Then why..." Mikasa goes silent, finally understanding, and Annie's ears redden in embarrassment. Shit, her girlfriend just found out she's getting off to her voice. Now what would Mikasa do?

"Are you touching yourself?"

Her voice is a different tone this time, softer, delicate, and Annie is slowly melting on the inside, desperately trying to freeze her heart at the same time. However, there's an undertone Annie fails to detect in Mikasa's words, a sensuality amplified by the obviously aroused state of the blonde. The black-haired girl is prepared to drive her over over the edge.

"When I get back," Mikasa starts, leaning against the wall behind her, "I'm going to fuck you into the floor." When she hears a gasp from the blonde, she chuckles and smirks.

"Fuck you, Mikasa," Annie groans, slowly slipping a finger inside her.

"Are you enjoying the feel of your fingers, Annie, or is it unsatisfying? You want me in there, don't you? You want me to shove my fingers deep inside you and curl them against your-"

"Shut up."

Annie is breathing labouriously now, not even bothering to hide it anymore. She breaks out into a sweat and moans when Mikasa speaks again. Mikasa is enjoying herself, ignoring her own wetness resulting from the sounds of her girlfriend pleasuring herself.

The blonde slides a second finger in and grunts when Mikasa asks another question. Mikasa is explaining all the things she'll do to her when she gets back, and it makes Annie even wetter. Her boy shorts are completely soaked, and her fingers easily slide into her sex.

Suddenly, she feels a different presence against her. Annie opens her eyes to see Mikasa in front of her, her eyes twinkling in both mirth and passion. It enrages Annie, but there's nothing she can do about it because Mikasa has her fingers inside her to the knuckles. She thrusts them up roughly and harshly, angling them differently for each thrust to find the blonde's sweet spot. She lowers her body and presses their lips together, tongues moving desperately against one another. She feels so real, so good, so amazing - Annie has a hard time believing Mikasa is three thousand kilometres away from her.

Mikasa slides in a third finger and vigorously rubs Annie's clit with her thumb. The blonde bucks her hips and opens her mouth in a silent scream, eyes wide and desperate. She's moving her hips in time with her fingers, breathing harshly and muttering obscenities, cursing Mikasa relentlessly. The oriental woman simply chuckles lowly and picks up her pace.

"Ah! Ahh! Fuck!" Annie moans. She can no longer control the sounds coming out of her mouth, the silky undertone of her voice as she pictures Mikasa removing her fingers and hooking one leg over her shoulder, head bowed near her glistening jewel…

"Cum for me, Annie," Mikasa murmurs.

Annie releases a long and loud moan, arching her back as she orgasms intensely. Her body quivers as she holds it in the air, glowing in the wake of her pleasuring. Her lips twitch upwards into a small smile as she literally_ feels_ Mikasa smirk against her shoulder, tongue poking out to taste the salt on her skin.

The phone is still held against her ear, but Annie puts it down to turn off the television - she would much prefer to hear Mikasa breathe. Her fingers are still buried inside her sex, and it's with great reluctance she sits up and pulls them out slowly. Wiping them off, she returns the phone to her ear and waits for Mikasa to comment. When nothing is heard, it's Annie's turn to chuckle and smirk.

"Speechless, are we?" her sultry voice whispers. Mikasa's breath hitches over the receiver and Annie smirks wider. "You must be soaking wet."

"Prepare yourself, Annie," Mikasa warns. She hangs up right after and this makes Annie shake her head and hang up as well. She replaces her cell phone on the table and pulls the thin blanket from atop the couch. Cuddling against the sofa, Annie imagines Mikasa's strong arms surrounding her and touching her once more.


End file.
